Somewhere in the Night
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Setelah menikah, akhirnya Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya punya anak juga. Sepasang bayi kembar yang lucu. Tapi baru punya anak bukan berarti Seijuurou tidak ingin punya anak lagi. Slash. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Lemon. PWP. Mpreg. You've been warned. Don't like don't read.


**PERINGATAN! Cerita ini adalah PWP (Plot, What Plot?) jadi fokus lebih ke bagian lemon dan bukan jalan cerita. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan cerita semacam ini, silakan membaca cerita lain. Jangan marah-marah karena sudah diperingatkan.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Somewhere in the Night**

Akhirnya pertemuan untuk membahas sasaran investasi Akashi Investment selesai juga. Akashi Seijuurou merasa tak sabaran untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia bergegas kembali ke ruang direktur utama dan membereskan berkas-berkas dimejanya. Setelah semuanya beres, ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan bergegas pulang.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah tiba di rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama dengan istri tercintanya yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya yang tentu sudah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya.

"Aku pulang, Sayang," ucap Seijuurou dan lalu mengecup kening Tetsuya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Istrinya sudah menunggunya dari tadi rupanya.

"Makan malam sebentar lagi siap, Seijuurou-san," ujar Tetsuya.

"Aku mau lihat anak-anak dulu."

Berdua, mereka berjalan menuju kamar tidur anak-anak yang terletak persis di samping kamar tidur mereka sendiri. Shigeru dan Kazuya adalah anak kembar Seijuurou. Mereka sebenarnya masih bayi mengingat Shigeru dan Kazuya terlahir lima bulan yang lalu.

Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar perlahan dan melangkah masuk. Kamar bayi tersebut besar dengan dinding dicat warna hijau muda sedangkan langit-langit dicat biru muda dengan mural awan. Lampu kamar memang dimatikan tapi ada tempelan bintang di langit-langit yang menyala ketika gelap. Indah sekali. Seijuurou diikuti Tetsuya melangkah mendekati ranjang bayi di sudut kanan kamar. Ia menatap kedua bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas sekarang. Shigeru dan Kazuya begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Seijuurou tidak ingin membangunkan anak-anaknya. Jadi setelah menatap mereka selama beberapa saat, ia mengajak Tetsuya kembali ke ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam. Hidangan makan malam sudah terhidang di meja. Ada sup tahu kesukaan Seijuurou, salmon panggang dan salad aneka sayur serta buah-buahan.

Semua masakan itu bukan Tetsuya yang membuat karena istri tersayangnya tidak bisa memasak sama sekali kecuali telur rebus yang lebih mirip batu saking kerasnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Seijuurou. Ia mampu menggaji pelayan, tukang masak, tukang kebun dan juga supir untuk memudahkan hidupnya dan Tetsuya. Uang bukanlah masalah bagi Seijuurou.

"Bagaimana dikantor hari ini Seijuurou-san?" tanya Tetsuya. Istrinya itu duduk disisi kanannya dan mulai menyendokkan makanan bagi Seijuurou.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou kurang suka dengan panggilan –san yang dialamatkan Tetsuya padanya. Tapi Tetsuya adalah orang yang sangat sopan dan sangat menjunjung tatakrama Jepang sehingga bersikeras dengan panggilan tersebut. Seijuurou akhirnya mengalah,

"Meeting berjalan dengan lancar," balas Seijuurou. "Target akuisisi baru sudah ditetapkan. Sedangkan investasi yang menguntungkan akan segera direalisasikan. Bank yang kami beli beberapa tahun lalu sudah meningkat valuasinya beberapa kali lipat."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil.

Seijuurou tahu bahwa sebenarnya Tetsuya tak begitu paham dengan apa yang dibicarakannya. Tetsuya adalah lulusan jurusan pendidikan dan bekerja sebagai guru TK sedangkan Seijuurou lulusan jurusan keuangan. Tetsuya hanya bertanya untuk menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap pekerjaan Seijuurou.

"Ayo dimakan, Seijuurou-san. Bibi Hana sudah menyiapkan sup tahu kesukaanmu," ujar Tetsuya.

Mereka lalu mulai makan sambil mengobrol kecil.

"Apa Shigeru dan Kazuya rewel hari ini?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak, Seijuurou-san. Mereka sangat manis," ia menjawab dan tersenyum. "Mereka tidur setelah menyusui tadi." Tetsuya jarang tersenyum. Namun sekali ia tersenyum, senyumnya itu sangat mempesona.

Dan Seijuurou seperti biasanya selalu terjerat oleh pesona istrinya itu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika Seijuurou keluar dari kamar mandi, Tetsuya sudah duduk di atas ranjang sambil menonton televisi. Tetsuya juga sudah berganti pakaian. Ia sekarang mengenakan kimono tidur dari sutra merah marun yang panjangnya hanya mencapai setengah pahanya. Seijuurou bisa melihat kaki jenjang Tetsuya yang seputih susu.

Kimono tidur Tetsuya hanya diikat sembarangan sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Sebagai carrier, sejak masa kehamilan ia memiliki payudara untuk menyusui anak yang akan dilahirkannya. Jelas payudaranya tidak akan sebesar milik model gravure di majalah-majalah yang dikoleksi oleh Aomine Daiki, tapi bagi Seijuurou, payudara Tetsuya yang bulat sempurna sangat mengundang.

Tetsuya melepaskan matanya dari televisi dan beralih memandangnya.

Seijuurou melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Tetsuya memandangnya lekat-lekat, mengagumi tubuh berotot milik suaminya. "Seijuurou-san.." nama itu keluar sebagai desahan dari bibir merah muda alami.

"Tetsuya..." Seijuurou memeluk istrinya dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Tetsuya. Ia lalu mulai mengecup leher halus mulus tersebut. Kecupan turun dari leher ke belahan dada.

Seijuurou membuka ikatan kimono tersebut sehingga tubuh Tetsuya terekspos. Ia lalu menunduk dan mencium dada istrinya. Tak puas dengan mencium, Seijuurou membuka mulutnya dan lalu menghisap satu puting merah muda.

"Aaahhh..." Tetsuya mengerang.

Cairan putih mengalir keluar dari puting Tetsuya. Rasanya manis dan lezat. Seijuurou makin semangat menghisap dada payudara istrinya, meneguk cairan putih yang nikmat tersebut. Satu tangannya meremas payudara satunya lagi tanpa ampun. Dan berkat rangsangan itu, payudara satunya lagi juga mulai mengalirkan asi.

"Aaaah...Ngghh..." Rasanya sangat nikmat sehingga Tetsuya tak kuasa melakukan apapun. Hanya merintih untuk menyuarakan kenikmatan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh suaminya. Tubuh Tetsuya hanya dimiliki oleh Seijuurou seorang.

Setelah payudara kanan, Seijuurou lalu pindah menghisap payudara kiri Tetsuya. Tangannya berganti meremas payudara yang satunya lagi. Tetsuya kembali mendesah. Matanya tertutup rapat. Dirinya larut dalam kenikmatan.

Seijuurou akhirnya berhenti dan menatap istrinya yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Masih mengenakan kimono merah marun yang terbuka lebar. Bagaikan makanan yang siap disantap oleh merona merah akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou. Napasnya terengah-engah. Payudaranya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan napas yang diambil. Melihatnya Seijuurou tak tahan sehingga kedua tangannya lalu meraup dan meremas gumpalan bulat lembut itu.

"Ooooh! Seijuurou-san..." Mulut Tetsuya terbuka lebar ketika mengerangkan namanya.

Seijuurou menyeringai. Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya dan lalu beranjak mendekati wajah istrinya hingga kejantanannya tetap didepan mulut Tetsuya.

Tetsuya yang mengerti lalu menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan mulai menjilat organ besar didepannya dengan penuh gairah. Memang mulut Tetsuya selalu mampu memuaskan Seijuurou. Tetsuya menghujani kejantanan itu dengan ciuman sebelum akhirnya mengulum dan mengisapnya. Kepalanya bergerak maju mundur seiring dengan gerakannya sampai dengan erangan panjang, Seijuurou menyemprotkan spermanya dikerongkongan Tetsuya. Istrinya menelan semua cairan itu tanpa sisa. Bukan itu saja, ia juga menjilat kejantanan Seijuurou kembali. Melihat lidah pink yang terjulur keluar dari mulut Tetsuya menjilat kejantanannya dengan penuh semangat Seijuurou jadi terangsang kembali.

"Siapkan dirimu, Sayang," perintah Seijuurou. Ia suka melihat Tetsuya menyiapkan dirinya sendiri.

Tetsuya berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk duduk di atas dan lalu melepasnya kimono tidur yang dikenakannya dan melempar kimono itu begitu saja ke lantai. Tetsuya lalu mengulum jemarinya sendiri sebasah mungkin. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia lalu menungging di tempat tidur, membuka lebar-lebar pahanya dan memasukkan satu jari...dua jari...dan akhirnya tiga jari...

Seijuurou menatap aksi istrinya dengan penuh gairah. Lubang merah muda sempit itu berkedut-kedut, seakan memanggil Seijuurou untuk menguasainya.

"Argh!" Tetsuya menjerit ketika jarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Pinggulnya terangkat makin tinggi.

"Kenapa berhenti, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou ketika melihat tangan Tetsuya berhenti bergerak.

"Sei-Seijuurou-san..." Tetsuya sudah terengah-engah.

Seijuurou mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Di-didalamku..." desah Tetsuya. Sudah tak sabaran agar Seijuurou memasukinya.

"Karena Tetsuya yang meminta." Tanpa basa-basi, ia lalu menarik tubuh Tetsuya dan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan, tepat mengenai titik nikmat Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengerang keras. Lubangnya menyempit. Ia langsung mencapai puncak.

Namun Seijuurou tak peduli dan terus menghantam Tetsuya. Keluar...masuk...keluar...masuk... dengan penuh tenaga. Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah, merelakan tubuhnya dipergunakan sesukanya oleh suaminya hingga puas. Satu tangan Seijuurou mencengkram pinggulnya dengan kuat sedangkan tangan satunya lagi merayap kebawah untuk meremas payudara Tetsuya dengan ganas.

"AAAHHH!"

Seijuurou menyusul istrinya tak lama kemudian. Ia mengeluarkan spermanya dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Panas dan penuh.

Mereka berdua terdiam, mengumpulkan energi yang terbuang begitu banyak barusan.

Tetsuya yang pertama kali bicara. "Seijuurou-san, kalau aku hamil lagi bagaimana?"

"Tak apa sayang," balas suaminya santai. "Malah kalau kau tidak hamil lagi, aku akan mencoba menghamilimu setiap hari."

"Seijuurou-san!" protes Tetsuya, campuran malu dan mau.


End file.
